


Ice Cream Share

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Animated)
Genre: Drabble, Missing Scene, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two women discuss a man in common over ice cream treats</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Share

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/gifts).



"So."

Zatanna didn't really know what to say to follow up on that ice-breaking word, so she focused on her root beer float.

"Yes?" Diana asked, pushing the issue.

"You like him?" the magician blurted out before covering her mouth at her lack of tact.

Diana only nodded, though, as if such blunt discussion was perfectly acceptable. "Yes. There is very little to not like about him." She sipped at her milkshake, watching, trying to read the other woman.

"I hope it works for you both," Zatanna said. "I don't like him being alone."

"Maybe it will," Diana said hopefully.


End file.
